1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security container and closure apparatus and more particularly to an improved container and associated closure which may be removed from the container only by applying pressure to a predetermined location thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers of the type utilizing a flexible, plastic, snap-on safety closure are well known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,016 of Lloyd S. Turner discloses a container wherein a crowned closure is provided with a skirt having an inwardly extending bead which is adapted to lodge in an annular recess provided around the mouth of the container so that when the closure is applied to the container, the inwardly extending bead of the skirt lockingly engages the recess. The top surface of the neck of the container is provided with a continuous annular surface which functions as a fulcrum such that when downward pressure is applied to the center of the closure, the skirt is caused to increase in diameter and raise upwardly. This simultaneous expanding and raising action of the skirt expands and lifts the bead out of and then above the recess thereby unlocking the closure and disposing it on top of the container.
Although the patented closure works very well in most environmental situations, depending upon the type of material used, it may not be well-suited for applications in which the ambient temperature is substantially lower than typical room temperature since the flexibility of the plastic closure is reduced to such an extent that the skirt will not readily expand to allow disengagement from the recess when normal opening pressure is applied to the top center of the closure.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that the various required recesses and projections around the mouth of the container usually preclude manufacturers from using certain inexpensive injection molding techniques.